Midnight meal
by Eternal Rain Spirit
Summary: Blake was so distracted with her new book she missed dinner and now it's to late to grab something to eat, good thing are resident knight can help with that (one-shot)


**Midnight meal**

* * *

 _ **Friday = 10:00 pm**_

it was the end of the day and team RWBY were asleep for the night

all except one Blake Belladonna

the young Faunus was still reading her newest book 'Ninja's of Love 2' she had just gotten it today and was already half way through, she wanted to read just a few more pages before going to sleep, to continue the story of her favourite book was just to tempting to pass up... but their was one problem

* _Growl_ *

that was the noise her stomach made coursing her to drop her book and cover her belly, a blush spreading across her face

Blake may have been so court up in her new book that she might have missed dinner... and that light lunch she had so she could go get the book before it sold out didn't help ether, now she was hungry and the cafeteria was closed

"their is that kitchen area in the dorms" Blake said to herself, the kitchen in the dorms has a large fridge with compartments for each team that can only be opened by their scrolls

from what Blake can remember the only things in their one is  
chocolate  
strawberry's  
blueberry yoghurt  
bottled strawberry sunrise (non-alcoholic)  
cans of tuna  
bottles of milk

"I guess I could go make a sandwich" her stomach growled loudly in agreement coursing her teammates to stir in their sleep, Blake quickly gets out of bed and stealthily moves to the door "ok ok I'm going"

after going through the door and quietly closing it behind her Blake walked down the hall to the kitchen but when she got there someone was already at the counter standing in front of some device

"Jaune"

said blonde turned around at the surprised voice but smiled at the cat Faunus girl

"oh, hey Blake" he said with a wave

"what are you doing up so late" Blake asked, looking closer she can see that the device Jaune's in front of is an open rice cooker

"I could ask you the same thing" he said teasingly but Blake's deadpan stare quickly made him give

Jaune sighed "a few of my sisters are visiting tomorrow so I'm making their favourite food" at the word food Blake's stomach growled letting her and Jaune know that it needs something to eat now

Jaune smiled at Blake's embarrassed expression "you know I have more then enough ingredients, do you want some"

Blake walked over and sat down on one of the stools at the bar counter that separates the kitchen from a small lounging space

"what are you making" she asks with a raised eyebrow, with how clumsy Jaune is she's a little worried what ever he makes will taste like

* _Growl_ *

' _I'll risk it_ ' she thought, if it's not any good she'll just make her sandwich and leave

Jaune walks over to the large fridge and uses his scroll to open his teams compartment, at the bottom was a draw full of ice and Jaune pulled out something that made Blake look in awe

in Jaune's hand he held by the tail a 3 foot long salmon in all it's glory

"beautiful" Blake whispered, her eyes watering at the sight

"you say something"

"nothing" Blake quickly says, looking away with a blush

Jaune shrugs his shoulders and lays the salmon on the granite countertop in front of Blake who's eyes sharpen into slits like a wild cat. Jaune take a sharp knife and swiftly cuts it's head off, then easily slices the underbelly and the back open

Blake was surprised at how Jaune used the knife so gracefully, he had no hesitation in his movements and each cut was precise and clean. in a matter of minutes Jaune had cut out the spine separating it into two pieces, using metal tweezers he pulled out small bones in the flesh and finally trimmed the edges and cut off the belly fat **(I think that's how it's done)**

what was left was two pieces of salmon ready for cooking

Blake's eyes shined brightly at the beautifully cut fish in front of her, her mouth watered at the sight and Jaune thought if she had a tail it would be swaying back and forth, the image made him chuckle lightly

Blake looks closely as Jaune cuts the two piece of salmon into 5 each, he take 3 and moves them to the side then take the rest and places them on a tray to put in the fridge

' _don't go_ ' Blake thought sadly as the salmon was sealed behind the fridge door

"ok, give me a second and it's done" Jaune said grabbing his knife

Blake looked questioningly at Jaune "don't you have to cook it"

the Knight shook his head taking one of the pieces and cutting the skin off the underside and then chopped five slices, he then took some rice from the cooker and shaped five rounded pieces longer then they are wider

on a plate in front of her was five pieces of rice with a slice of salmon on top of each, with a small dish of soya sauce

it was something Blake hadn't had in a long time

"sushi... you made sushi" Blake said with child like wonder

Jaune nodded and handed her a pair of chopsticks

Blake took the utensils shakily and picked up one of the Nigiri sushi dipping it in the sauce and gulped before placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly Jaune started to get nervous that she didn't like it

* _whoosh_ *

* _whoosh_ *

* _whoosh_ *

* _whoosh_ *

in a blur all four of the remaining pieces were gone and Blake was holding out her plate for more, her eyes sparkling

it took Jaune a few seconds to understand what happened but when he did he couldn't help but laugh a little, he never thought he'd see Blake Belladonna, the stealthy ninja of team RWBY act like a kid over food

Blake's 'sushi trance' was broken from Jaune's laughter making her realize what she was doing, almost coursing her to drop the plate in embarrassment

she placed the plate down blushing and glared at Jaune who was still laughing

"haha... I'm... * _chuckle_ * I'm sorry... hahaha... * _exhale_ * I just never thought I'd see you act so" Jaune tilted his head trying to think of a word "cute"

Blake's blush darkened at being called cute "I was distracted and missed dinner, I just realized I haven't eaten a few minutes ago"

Jaune nods in understanding "I thought so, well then I'll cut up the rest of this salmon and make you a late night dinner, can't let a friend go hungry"

Blake smiled at Jaune's kindness "thanks Jaune"

"no problem, so what made you miss dinner"

and so the two talked while Jaune prepared Blake's meal, Jaune asked about the book she was reading but when she blushed and stammered an excuse to change the subject he didn't press (he's seen that look from one of his sisters)

"so your sister's that are coming, they really like salmon" Blake asked

"not just salmon I also got some prawns, one of them likes chicken as well oh and I got a good deal on some Blue-fin Tuna"

Blake almost dropped her chopsticks at that, she never had the chance to try Blue-fin Tuna before because it was so expensive and almost impossible to get

Blake slammed her hands on the counter and stood up

"CAN I HAVE SOME" she asked/shouted, Jaune flinched back and hoped no one woke up from Blake's outburst

Jaune smiled and held his hand up in defence "sorry, I didn't have enough room in my teams fridge so I asked the cafeteria staff to store in theirs"

Blake visible deflated and sat back down but her mood did brighten when a large plate was placed in front of her, on it was more Nigiri sushi, salmon rolls made using seaweed and cucumber, finally was a grilled salmon with potato and green beans. Jaune had a smaller plate of sushi himself

Blake had a hard time trying not to drool, the sushi looked beautiful and the cooked salmon smelled divine

after Blake took her first bite of sushi she realized she was kind of thirsty, getting up she walked over to her teams compartment and opened it pulling out two bottles of milk

she handed one to Jaune "here, a thank you for the food"

"oh you don't have to" Jaune said waving his hands dismissively but stopped when the bottle was pushed into his hands

"I insist"

and so the two enjoyed a late night meal, one that made Blake fall in love with Jaune's cooking

the seaweed and cucumber was crunchy

the rice was nice and fluffy

and whatever sauce was on the grilled salmon made it taste so much better

"so, your sisters are visiting tomorrow" Blake asked

"Amber and Garnet, their my younger sisters" Jaune said with a fond smile but then a look of worry crossed his face

Blake tilted her head in confusion "is something wrong"

Jaune shook his head "no it's just, Garnet has a habit of dragging those around her into trouble"

"I'm sure everything will go fine Jaune" Blake said with a smile

' _I hope so_ ' Jaune thought returning the smile

after the two had finished their food Blake helped Jaune clean up, he had tried to decline her offer but she insisted sternly (she didn't want to eat all that good food and not help in some way) so with the dishes clean and Blake's hunger satisfied she decided to check the time

 **11:30 pm**

"wow, it's been and hour and a half, we should really get to sleep" Blake said but before she left she turned to Jaune "thanks again for dinner Jaune, I owe you one"

"no problem" Jaune said but then smiled, one that looked like a certain blonde brawlers "I did get see that cute expression you made" he said referring to the look she had when she first ate the sushi, Jaune still laughed thinking about it

Blake blushed but then glared daggers at Jaune to stop, Jaune scratched the back of his head and nervously looked away

"well night Blake" Jaune said quickly and ran to his teams room

' _he was smart to run_ ' Blake thought victoriously walking back to her room

opening the door and laying down in bed Blake new sleep would come easily with a full stomach

"so~ Kitty~" a voice sang from above her, Blake's eyes shot open in shock and she turned around to see a head of golden hair with lilac orbs staring at her over the bed above hers, a teasing smirk plastered across her face

"were~ you been this late at night~" Yang said with a smile that promised teasing

Blake groaned, turned over in bed and ignored her to get some sleep

"hey!"

* * *

 **well, that's that's**

 **I am going to do another story (maybe a one/two-shot story) about Jaune's sisters coming to visit**

 **oh and HYPE FOR VOLUME 3!, woot-woot (hahaha... I can't write that with a straight face)**


End file.
